Xenophobic
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: It is universally known that Batman is xenophobic to anyone that tries to court Dick and vice versa; so then, why is Dick helping Kaldur seduce Bruce? SLASH Bruce/Kaldur, light hint of KF/Rob, lemon Written for Kiwisilence


Here you go Kiwisilence, the long awaited Mentor/Sidekick pairing you requested ^.^ I hope it's as good as you thought it would be~ (Sorry I'm using your present as an experiment...)

I'm totally scared about this...my first 'M' fic and lemon...I'm not going to ask you to be nice; being as brutal as possible will allow me to know where I failed and where I succeeded.

But, I am happy ^.^ I have now written a little bit of everything in the romance department~ I have written a Hero/Villain pairing (_Ice_), multiple Team pairings (including Roy), and now a Mentor/Sidekick pairing (this one, obviously). Also, I have written something for all ratings: K, K+, T and M.

So~ If there is some kind of pairing you'd like (Preferably slash, and specific characters are good too), I'll do my best to write it~

Warning: Slash lemon, and if you are skimming, you will think of this is as statutory rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Xenophobic

Kaldur sighed as allowed himself to be blindfolded by the Boy Wonder, "please, remind me again, _why_ am I being blindfolded, Robin?" he asked as he gingerly adjusted the blindfold so it would not irritate his face as much.

Despite Kaldur's vision being impaired, he knew Robin was smirking, grinning, smiling, chuckling, whatever he wished to call it: his lips were most definitely touching and stretched, "because, Batman is going to get _laid_."

Kaldur almost wished he had not asked, "So, if Batman is to be...'laid,' why am _I_ the one in the blindfold?"

"Batman hasn't let anyone besides Wally know where we actually live. So when I take the blindfold off you, you're going to have to not look out the window or anything like that," Robin stated, as he pushed Kaldur through the Zeta-tube.

"_Recognized: Aqualad, B-02; Robin, B-01,_" the computer announced as Kaldur and Robin arrived in a random alleyway of Gotham City.

After walking around for a bit, they finally reached the manor, and Robin, being the epic ninja of the Team, was able to get Kaldur and himself through the security of his own home without tripping the alarms or alerting his butler, who shouldn't be in the manor anyways. Alfred was allowed one week off the entire year, yet he always only took one day off, today happened to be that day, this year.

Robin continued to guide his blinded friend through the halls of the manor, "You're Dick Grayson," Kaldur stated, within 10 seconds of walking into the manor.

Dick groaned, "How did you know?" He then removed Kaldur's blindfold. Dick had taken off his sunglasses as well.

"You just told me," Kaldur said, as he smirked.

Dick rolled his eyes at Kaldur's cheesiness, "really, what tipped you off?"

"Wally told me," Kaldur replied, smiling wider now.

"Note to self: 'punish Wally when you return to the Cave'," Dick muttered, leading the chuckling Kaldur to Bruce's master, master room.

Despite the previous lighthearted conversation, Kaldur felt awkward going into Bruce Wayne's bedroom. The playboy millionaire. Gotham's Dark Knight. The world's greatest detective. "Kaldur, you may take off your pants here." Robin's voice penetrated Kaldur's thoughts.

"Huh?" Kaldur intelligently replied.

"Your pants. You can take them off in here," Dick replied, pointing to Kaldur's clothing

Kaldur began breathing, quite quickly and audibly, "Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

Dick walked over the Kaldur and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Dude, I'm 15 and I can see that _the_ Batman has the hots for you."

"Are you so sure? I heard Batman can be quite..._xenophobic_," Kaldur murmured, but he took a welcomed comfort in his friend's words and comforting gesture.

Dick laughed, "hear that from Wally?" Kaldur nodded. "Well, if you talk to any of Bruce's old mistresses, you'll know that I'm just as xenophobic as he can be, so take it as a good thing I'm asking you to strip for him and not slipping something in your drink."

Kaldur stood there petrified, "s-s-so...I am just...a thing...to make Bruce happy...?"

Dick hit Kaldur across the face, "DUDE. You will never be just a _thing_. You're a _person_, with rights. But, I know you like Bruce too."

Kaldur's silver eyes met Dick's dark blue, the Atlantean cocked an eyebrow, "and what exactly would give you that impression?"

"_Because he is Batman!_" Dick repeated, "The way you said that sounded almost...affectionate. As if you were counting on the fact that because he is Batman, he can do anything. Including, _nasty, dirty, forbidden things to you,_" Dick added in a whisper.

Kaldur flushed and remained stationary. "Just take off your pants and stuff," Dick said impatiently.

Kaldur, not wanting to be embarrassed even more, began taking off articles of clothing, "R-remind me, how old is Batman?"

Dick stood on a random object and kissed Kaldur's forehead, "He's old enough for you silly. 31, if you want exact numbers."

"12 years difference..." Kaldur trailed off, neatly folding his clothing, giving them to Dick, whom tucked them in a random space in Bruce's oak wardrobe. _12 years_, Bruce most likely had many experiences Kaldur would never have. What if Kaldur was not good enough? What if Bruce wanted more than what Kaldur could currently offer?

"That's a whole year less than Tonks and Lupin had," Dick reminded him, breaking him out of his thoughts once more.

Kaldur sat down on Bruce's four poster bed, and drew his legs close to his body, as if he were suddenly aware that he was naked in front of one of his best friends, who was urging him to have sex with his father: _the Batman_, no less.

Dick's expression softened at the sight of Kaldur attempting to remain invulnerable, Dick sat down beside Kaldur and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I do not wish to do this anymore..." Kaldur whispered, Dick wrapped his arms tighter around Kaldur.

"Don't worry, Batman may be heartless on the battlefield and in training sessions and whatever; but, Bruce is still human. He'll take into account you're still young, and he won't do anything you aren't ready for yet," it would appear that Dick is akin to Martians.

Kaldur loosened his legs, allowing them to fall over the edge of the bed, "you're sure we must start this way? Can we not go on a date first? Must we start with consummation?"

Dick smiled devilishly, "of course you could start those ways, but I think that this would be a good experience for both of you. Besides, the only action Bruce has gotten lately is fighting bad guys, I figured he should have an outlet for his libido, and you seem the same way." Dick again kissed Kaldur's forehead, "I heard someone open the door, good luck."

Kaldur heard footsteps, and he sat back on Bruce's dark duvet, attempting to get comfortable; but, it was hard to get comfortable when you were sitting naked on a 31-year-old man's bed, when you were 19, no matter either feelings for one another. Kaldur dropped his head, no matter how many times he had taken off his shirt, he had never felt so self-conscious before. He lightly traced his muscles...

"Dic-...Kal- I mean, who are you?" Kaldur's head snapped up.

Attempting to not seem like what he was really feeling, Kaldur tried to grin (Artemis, Wally and Dick had all complimented Kaldur's grin, calling it a sexy grin), "Hello there."

"Dick?" Bruce called out feebly.

Kaldur seemed to relish in that Bruce was as nervous as he was, though how could you not be nervous when there is a sexy, naked Atlantean sitting on your duvet, whom also happens to be the apple of your eye? ...except he was no longer sitting on the duvet, and he was walking towards Bruce.

"No one's here, except us..." Kaldur whispered huskily, placing one hand on Bruce's broad shoulder, the other playing with his tie, "Batman..."

Bruce's dark brown eyes narrowed, "Go home, Kaldur."

Kaldur gained whatever confidence was not there, however Bruce pushed passed him, "Why?"

"You're under aged," Bruce replied curtly, pulling of his tie and shrugging off his coat.

Kaldur closed the open door, before walking over to Bruce, "I have turned 19 quite recently."

"I-The-world!" Bruce muttered, for once completely at a loss of what to say.

"You and I have braved the world so many times, _alone_. Would it not be better to brave it, _together_?" Kaldur asked, giving Bruce no time to respond, he smashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and their teeth hit each other uncomfortably, but it was _amazing_. The feel of each other's lips was simply sublime, allowing bubbles to bubble explosively in their stomachs.

"Kaldur- I. You...I...Oh, screw it," Bruce shouted as he wrapped an arm around Kaldur's waist, the other behind his head, gripping his short blonde hair as he smashed their lips together once more. The Dark Knight's tongue began probing Kaldur's mouth, as they stumbled back onto Bruce's bed.

"I believe you are wearing too many articles of clothing," Kaldur plainly stated latching his lips onto Bruce's neck, as he began unbuttoning the white dress shirt, running his hands up and down the perfectly sculptured, pale torso in front of him.

"Kaldur..." Bruce breathed out, unable to articulate anything but the Atlantean's name as said Atlantean began planting kisses down his torso.

"Yes? Anything wrong, Batman?" Kaldur asked, through his kisses.

The raven-haired man tilted Kaldur's chin up, his black eyes meeting Kaldur's silver, "Call me Bruce, Kaldur. And, if you ever want to stop, just say the word."

"Do you think, if I were not prepared I would have been sitting on your bed?" The Atlantean leaned up again, pressing their lips together again as he began to finish stripping his newfound lover, "so then, allow us get back to business..." Kaldur said, taking charge of the situation.

Kaldur smirked at Bruce's 'Batman' boxers as he pulled them down, unleashing the monster within his pants. He kissed the head of the Dark Knight's erect penis, then licked it from base to tip, and did so several times, eliciting many pleasured moans from Bruce's throat.

"Hands and knees," Batman commanded, wrenching control from Kaldur. "Suck," he demanded, placing his hand close to Kaldur's mouth. The Atlantean opened his mouth, allowing Bruce's fingers to slide in, as he licked each digit, making sure to get them wet enough.

The millionaire playboy pulled his fingers out of Kaldur's mouth, with a 'pop' sound. He probed Kaldur's entrance lightly, gaining a moan from the Atlantean's lips. Deciding Kaldur was as ready as he'll be, Bruce thrusted a finger into him, ripping a pained groan from his throat, "sh, sh, it's okay..." he murmured comforting words, kissing Kaldur's back, as Kaldur attempted to adjust to the foreign object.

Bruce slowly stroked Kaldur's erect cock as he began moving his finger in and out of the Atlantean's tight hole, the only sounds in the room were Kaldur's moans and breaths. The Dark Knight slipped in a second finger, "Is this your first time Kaldur?" Perhaps Bruce thought talking would distract Kaldur from the pain? But, it did not.

Kaldur shook his head. "First time with a male?" Kaldur nodded, his eyes tightly screwed up. "I can't say that it'll be unicorns and sunshine: this will hurt; but I can try to make it as pleasurable as-" Bruce was interrupted when Kaldur moaned loudly- he had found the Atlantean's prostate. Bruce hastily stuck in another finger, hoping the Atlantean's euphoric state would completely mask, or at least hinder, the growing pain.

Kaldur squirmed and fidgeted uncomfortably, it was hard to get accustomed to new things, especially new things entering your body. "M-move," the blonde feared how much more pain he would have to endure before the pleasure kicked in. He wondered, if this were only the prep block, would he be able to handle the course? Kaldur moaned again when Bruce's fingers struck his prostate once more, taking him out of his thoughts in an addicting pleasure.

Sweat began forming on both their bodies, glistening in the dim, minimal lighting in the room.

"B-Bruce, I-I think I am r-ready..." Bruce gently flipped Kaldur over, pulling out his fingers and the Atlantean groaned when he felt something else, something larger, much larger than three fingers, poke at his entrance. Slowly, Bruce pushed in his pulsating member, the Atlantean sorely missed the smaller size of Bruce's fingers.

"Are you okay, Kaldur?" Bruce asked, worried. When Kaldur did not reply, Bruce leaned down to kiss his face, his neck, his gills, leaving a trail of saliva wherever he kissed.

There was a short period of silence, with Kaldur simply trying to relax; but, it was so painful, he never imagined anything could have brought such a painful fire to his insides, and he had eaten Miss Martian's cooking as well as been in near-death situations, along with being convinced subconsciously he _was_ dead. Although, Bruce's lips brought a little comfort.

"I am," he groaned, wincing slightly, "fine. M-move..." Kaldur added in a whisper.

Batman obliged and pulled out until only the head of his member was left inside Kaldur, before thrusting himself back in, educing primal moans from the male under him when he forcefully struck the his prostate again and again. Bruce smiled, Kaldur's moans were like music to his ears. He reached between Kaldur's legs and began pumping the Atlantean's cock along with his thrusts.

Kaldur wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist, pulling Bruce closer and closer with each thrust; both emitting primal, guttural moans and groans. "Bruce, I am cumming..." Kaldur managed to breath out.

"M-me too..."

"Together?" Kaldur requested

"Together," Bruce confirmed. They both moaned loudly as they released, Kaldur's semen sprayed onto Bruce's and his stomachs and chests, while the dark-haired male's coated the Atlantean's insides.

Bruce collapsed onto Kaldur, tired, yet managed to find enough strength to roll over and pull the covers over the two of them. Kaldur's and his breaths filled the room.

The blond took in a deep breath, "so...what are the two of us now?"

Bruce kissed Kaldur's sweaty forehead, "Now, we're in a romantic relationship."

Kaldur rolled onto Bruce, his forearms on either side of Bruce's head, "Well then, I hope you remember what the date today is, in one year I will be expecting a gift." He kissed Bruce on the lips, before they drifted off to sleep, smiles gracing both their faces.

* * *

><p>My god, that was so awkward to write oO...but I hope it turned out okay...<p>

I was torn between making Kaldur miserable for his first time with a guy and making it the 'magical, romantic, amazing first time,' so I hope it's a little of both... But, my largest worry is if it seems rushed...please tell me if you think it is, so I may go back and fix it =D

Sorry this took so long, Kiwisilence but at the time of your request, the only Batman/Aqualad interactions were ones without dialogue and that time in "Downtown", which hardly constitutes as grounds for a relationship XD So, I spent a few nights brainstorming, and in all of them sex appeared oO (I think because Batman as a fully grown adult, one with little time for activities besides, being Batman and keeping up appearances for his secret identity, would be in a relationship that's just sex...) But I'm squimish when it comes to writing this stuff, so I hope it's okay...

Anyways, Bruce is like 32 in canon, but I felt there was too large an age difference between Kaldur and Bruce, so to make my conscious feel better I manipulated the ages a bit...I hope that's okay...

Review and tell me how I did? I'd greatly appreciate it ^.^


End file.
